A typical cosmetic brush contains a handle and an applicator attached to one end of the handle. This combination of a handle and an applicator provides a simple, low-cost and effective brush for the application of cosmetic materials.
Cosmetic brushes can vary greatly in size, shape, and type of applicator in order to meet the differing needs of cosmetic users and cosmetic products. For instance, some cosmetic brushes have an applicator comprised of bristles loosely bundled together at an end giving the applicator a soft, fluffy characteristic. These applicators are useful for delicately applying loose powders (e.g., foundation, blush, etc.) for sheer and light applications to areas of the face. Other cosmetic brushes have bristles more tightly bundled together at an end giving the applicator a firmness suitable for applying cosmetic products that require precision, e.g., contouring eye shadow.
With the immense variety of cosmetic products currently on the market, users often carry multiple brushes, each corresponding to a specific use and/or cosmetic product. This increases the cost to the user and adds clutter to their carrying bag, purse, bathroom, and the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved cosmetic brushes.